Birthday Tea  A UsUk Story
by Kafuka Fuura
Summary: USUK Yaoi Hetalia Fic, written by Tigerfire for my friend's birthday. Her fav is Iggy. It's someone's birthday, and they think everyone's forgotten it. Plus, undressing and a steamy confession. r&r!


Birthday Tea

An UsxUK Fanfic by Tigerfire for Lissa

"Be careful, you're going to splash your un-coffee on me." Alfred F. Jones told his on-again, off-again, friend, Arthur Kirkland. Arthur frowned as he poured himself a cup of tea. "Shut up, you git. It's called tea, and I'm nowhere near you." Three of the countries, America, England, and France, sat in England's expansive study. Al had rushed in earlier, demanding lunch from Arthur, who complied angrily. Neither country knew why Francis was there. In fact, they hadn't even seen him show up. Plates were laid out on the mahogany office table, piled high with sweets and scones. Arthur had made a pot of tea, and was pouring himself a cup, since Al had refused.

Al surveyed the table hungrily. "I hope you didn't make any of these, Iggy." He said, nonchalantly insulting his friend. Arthur bristled. "You're such a pissant. No, I only made those scones." He told him, gesturing to a plate of burnt monstrosities. Al smiled. "Good. I wasn't going to eat any gross scones anyways." Arthur whirled around to face America. "Why, you-!" At this moment, Francis had an idea. And that is never, ever a good thing.

Quickly, he snuck up on England and pushed him. Iggy stumbled forward and spilled the tea kettle's contents all over Alfred. Francis then looked at his watch. "Oh, it's this time already? Au revior!" he said cheerily. Al and Iggy stood frozen, completely stunned. Francis skipped out of the room. The sound of the slamming door knocked Iggy to his senses. "Ah! Al, are you alright? I'm terribly sorry; I'm going to kill that bloody Francis!" Alfred sat, soaked and burnt. Even scarier, he stayed silent, which was unusual to say the least. England rushed to the sink, filled the teapot with cold water, and splashed it all over Al. Steam filled the air, and Al sighed in relief. "Ah~ Thanks, Iggy. That hurt, but, you know," he winked, "Heroes don't scream."

Iggy frowned. "That's not bloody funny! I was worried, you worthless git!" America stood up. "Sorry, sorry. Geez, you're funny-looking when you're mad." England crossed his arms and looked away. "Am not!" "Are too. Your eyebrows look like dueling caterpillars." Before Iggy could throw back a retort, America did something to shut him up. He undid the first button for his shirt. Then the second. Then the third. "W-wh-what are you doing!" Iggy shouted. His face turned the color of Italy's favorite food.

Al looked at him, puzzled. "Huh? I'm all wet. I need to change." Iggy sighed. "Oh, of course." America undid another button. "Hey, wait, why here!" Iggy burst out. Al turned to face him again. "Is there a problem? We've been like this before." England couldn't disagree with that, but that had been before he loved Al. But he couldn't tell him that. "No problem." He squeaked. Al smiled and continued to undress. His shirt came off, and fell to the floor in a heap. He began to fiddle with his belt.

Iggy's heart pounded in his chest. He stood stock still, unable to look away from America. Al noticed this, and smiled. "What is it, Iggy? Are you uncomfortable? Or possibly-." Al paused to remove his pants. He stood before England in his underwear. "Are you attracted to me?" He said this last part silently, blushing.

Iggy choked. "What? T-t-o you?" He looked away, red. "N-n-n-n-n…" Al walked up to him and put his hands on Iggy's shoulders. "Because I am. I love you, Iggy." England's heart stopped. His brain exploded, and he crumbled into Al's waiting arms. "I love you, too." He whispered. He felt empty. His yearning was gone. All that was left…Al leaned down, and his lips met Iggy's. They kissed softly, then passionately. All that was left was happiness. He loved America, and now, they were finally together. They sat on the floor of the study. America squeezed England tightly. "Do you think I forgot?" he asked Iggy suddenly. "Forgot what?" Al smiled. "There's no way you forgot. Today is X/X/20XX. It's your birthday." Iggy blushed. "How did you know?" Al smiled. "Cuz I'm the hero." He said. England smiled. "You git." They kissed again. And again. And again.

THE END


End file.
